Piégé
by Nebelsue
Summary: Il la détestait pour tant de raisons... Traduction d'Ensnared de lorkster (avec son accord)


**Nom; **Piégé (Ensnared en V.O)**  
**

**Crédits ; **Bleach ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire originale a été écrite par lorkster (en anglais )et se trouve dans mes favoris .

**Rating; **K

**Note de lorkster ; **Cet O.S était d'abord pour **Cassoult **mais aussi pour tous les membres denotre bien-aimé FC de DB... lolz... merci pour le prompt.

**Note de la traductrice** ; Bonne lecture! C'est ma première traduction ,gloups... N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ,je les traduirai à l'auteur. Euh il n'y pas de gros spoiler,je pense (enfin il faut avoir terminé l'anime,quoi)

**Résumé** ; "There were many reasons he hated her..." "Il la détestait pour tant de raisons ..." (je trouve cette traduction un peu bancale mais bon...)

**-~ Piégé~-**

**.**

La première fois qu'il la vit,il la détesta immédiatement et toute entière. De sa peau très pâle jusqu'à la mèche indisciplinée qui tombait entre ses cheveux en passant par sa minuscule et frêle silhouette et jusqu'au masque réservé que son visage revêtait . Il détestait tout cela. C'était étonnant songeait-il qu'elle ait été adoptée par cette si prestigieuse famille d'un clan aussi riche et puissant. A quoi donc pensait le chef du clan?

La réception était donnée par et pour les familles les plus influentes de la Soul Society-celles qui avaient la richesse et le pouvoir et dont les mots pourraient bouleverser le cours des choses. Les capitaines étaient présents par défaut côtoyant des civils dont les merveilleux habits pourraient ,s'ils étaient vendus, fournir assez d'argent pour nourrir tout un district du Rukongai. De son côté il - remarquable et pas vraiment discret de par sa forte corpulence - se trouvait inhabituellement calme alors qu'il étudiait l'objet de sa haine .

Elle était là derrière le chef d'un des plus puissants clans ;sa tête baissée , ses mains pliées devant elle comme si elle ne prêtait pas d'attention aux rumeurs et chuchotements la concernant . Il n'y'avait rien de remarquable en elle ,pensa-t-il tout en se servant dans un plateau de viande d´un des domestiques passant par là. Rien du tout. Trop petite,trop pâle, des cheveux trop bizarres - en résumé elle était laide et insignifiante .

Omaeda Marechiyo détestait réellement Kuchiki Rukia.

Il n'oublierait jamais la prochaine fois qu'il la vit. Sa capitaine ,une femme pour laquelle il sacrifierait volontiers sa vie (bien que non sans quelques cris et angoisses) était en train de le punir avec un coup de pied bien placé pour une de ses erreurs (chose qui arrivait souvent les mauvais jours) et malheureusement ,Kuchiki Rukia marchait par là pour accomplir une tâche confiée par son capitaine, seulement pour rentrer dans la partie du pied de Soi-Fon encore collé sur son visage à lui.

Elle quitta rapidement sa capitaine en marmonnant une excuse ,mais ceci pas avant de lui avoir présenté à lui aussi des excuses,lui donnant ainsi une nouvelle raison pour la mépriser. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour lui donner un regard rempli de compassion celle-là? Il ne méritait pas cela venant de quelqu'un comme elle ,simplement parvenue à un si haut statut pour une raison inconnue et qui maintenant le toisait de haut? Compassion? Pfft. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa compassion.

Mais et ceci l'irrita,il n'y avait pas que de la compassion dans ses yeux mais aussi de la préoccupation - une préoccupation sincère sans la touche de moquerie qu'il aperçevait parfois dans le regard des autres quand il se mettait dans des situations gênantes . Et ses yeux -ils étaient d'une couleur étrange,d'un joli violet qui contrastait avec la pâleur de son visage.

Laide ,cria son esprit et il hocha la tête en signe d'agrément ,reçevant un autre coup de pied de sa capitaine qui l'envoya rencontrer brutalement le bureau alors qu'elle lui criait dessus pour son absence d'esprit .

Quelques semaines plus tard,il marchait en compagnie de quelques autres vices-capitaines les écoutant bavarder sur quelque chose qui était arrivé à la réunion des vices-capitaines pendant qu'il combattait le besoin urgent d'ouvrir un paquet de ses biscuits salés préférés et de les ignorer.

Ce fut là qu'il la repéra.

Seule elle marchait vers eux , yeux rivés au sol. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rouspéter intérieurement à sa petite taille ,visage pâle et chevelure ennuyante -jusqu'à ce qu'elle leva les yeux.

Il en était certain ;ses yeux avaient rencontré les siens mais le moment s'acheva quand elle regarda à côté de lui . Elle baissa de nouveau sa tête,dépassant le groupe avec rien de plus qu'un grognement en guise de salutations . Il s'offusqua mentalement face à son impolitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit le soupir las du vice-capitaine derrière lui.

Abarai Renji.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus manquer le regard compatissant qu'un autre vice-capitaine ,Kira, était en train d'envoyer au vice-capitaine à la chevelure rouge. Le regard de désir que Renji le lui avait envoyé à elle l'avait rendu perplexe. Que voyait-il en elle? Elle était quelconque ,petite, avec des cheveux ennuyeux. Il avait remarqué ( et cela l'exaspérait) que bien qu'elle appartenait à une grande maison elle ne s'était pourtant pas parée des bijoux et de pierres précieuses que pourtant ils avaient en leur possession.

Peut-être cela aurait amélioré son apparence .

Il la détestait pour sa pureté et le fait qu'elle semblait avoir piégé le coeur de quelqu'un.

Beaucoup de mois s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne la revit. Au jour fatidique de son exécution elle était élevée bien-au dessus du sol, vêtue d'un vêtement si blanc qu'il semblait se confondre avec sa peau pâle . L'expression paisible qu'elle arborait le déconcerta. La façon dont son propre capitaine le traitait s'il désobéissait aux règles l'ennuyait et par-dessus tout son coeur se serrait à la vue de son pathétique corps attendant sa fin ce qui la lui fit encore plus détester qu'avant. Le chaos qui s'ensuivit lui changea les idées mais cela le lui retourna en pleine face quand il la vit faire ses adieux au lourdaud rouquin qui l'avait sauvée.

Il la détesta car elle semblait avoir piégé encore un autre avec ses regards purs.

Pendant les mois suivants il apparut que leurs chemins continuèrent à se croiser plusieurs fois par exemple,quand elle accomplissait les commissions que lui donnait son capitaine ou quand elle devint plus active au sein de son clan ce qui exigeait du contact avec d'autres familles. Le masque inexpressif était parti ,remplacé par quelque chose de plus chaud qui illuminait son visage. Elle souriait et même riait de plus en plus (sauf si elle était surveillée par les aînés du clan) et il détestait le fait qu'il trouvait et le sourire et le rire agréable . Et même il la cherchait pour se vanter de ses bijoux ce qui lui arrachait un autre rire . Il la détestait chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait ,la blâmant pour son étrange comportement comme par exemple le fait qu'il se rendait bien plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée à la treizième division ce qui lui valait un haussement de sourcil de la part de Soi-Fon.

Et quand elle fut accueillie à la réunion des vices-capitaines avec son badge fièrement accroché à son bras, il se détourna en signe d'irritation haïssant la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient au câlin de Renji .Il ne répondit pas à sa salutation alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui . Triturant rageusement son anneau,il continua à la regarder à travers un regard minuscule ,son paquet non-entamé de ses biscuits fétiches délaissé sur la table devant lui.

Les cheveux courts lui allaient bien, les yeux violets rieurs et chaleureux rendaient l'atmosphère de cette pièce meilleure . Son rire remplissait la pièce l'atteignant et l'attirant alors même qu'il boudait dans son coin.

Elle restait pure ,sans ajout de bijoux sur son corps. Elle avait toujours cette ennuyeuse mèche de cheveux entre ses deux yeux et sa peau restait aussi pâle qu'avant. Son corps n'avait pas changé et il le considérait comme laid.

Mais il la détestait pour l'avoir piégé.

.

**Note de l'auteur. **S'il vous plaît soyez gentils... Lol

**Note de la traductrice ... **Et laissez-nous des reviews... Je les traduis...


End file.
